


Pretty in Pink

by federicobernardeschi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, only slightly tho, this is so mf self indulgent, yunho is a camboy and changmin is a ceo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/federicobernardeschi/pseuds/federicobernardeschi
Summary: Yunho is a camboy. Changmin is a CEO who needs to blow off some steam.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Pretty in Pink

The moment Changmin reaches his penthouse apartment, he strips himself off his tie, the thing has been bothering him the entire day, it could never sit as straight as he wanted to. He was exhausted after the shitfest of a day he had at the company. His company, it was going well but it was  _ exhausting.  _

Shuffling around in his empty apartment, he pours himself a glass of red wine, the only thing gently putting out the simmering fire in his veins. He was frustrated, mentally, physically and sexually. Changmin knew it has been forever since he allowed himself release, even longer since he had taken a lover into bed. He was always  _ too busy,  _ never enough time for himself. 

Changmin sips his wine in quiet contemplation before placing it down on his kitchen island, remembering just what would take his frustration away. He finishes the rest of his wine and heads to his bathroom. 

The shower did little to quell the quiet frustration in Changmin’s veins but he didn’t mind. Not really, but at least he was clean from the day’s dirt and grime. His dyed silver blond locks are still dripping, his towel wrapped around his middle. Not bothering to put on clothes, Changmin makes his way slowly to his study room and swipes his laptop from his table.

He makes his way back to his king sized bed, pulling up an incognito tab and types in the address of a R-rated site. Changmin allows a lazy smile to float up onto his face as the site loads up and he sees the username of his favourite camboy pop up. The camboy is currently live! A surprise really, he just could’ve jacked off to a video that the camboy had uploaded. 

The camboy was always Changmin’s favourite, for some reason his orgasms were always way more intense whenever he watches the camboy’s streams and the occasional video. There was something about the soft curve of his jaw, the straightness of his nose, how his plush bottom lip always made him look like he was pouting. The boy was everything sin and lust personified to be. 

By the time Changmin’s cursor hovers over the yunho2154 profile link, the camboy is still talking innocently to his webcam, twirling to show off his outfit. Yunho is wearing a pink pleated skirt that comes barely down mid thigh, a white crop top that is exposing the toned waist and belly. The crop top is just tight enough to let his pierced nipples show through and he’s wearing a pretty pink heart choker that sits just right on the column of his neck. His hair is getting longer now, curling at the base of his nape.

Changmin throws his towel towards the general direction of his en suite, his cock already interested at the sight. Yunho’s skirt flares up to reveal a pert ass and something that catches the light as he twirls. Nothing was under the skirt. 

A pink glass plug. Comments and donations flood across the bottom of the screen. Yunho sees it and gives a small appreciative smile at the webcam.

Changmin groans in appreciation. Yunho drops back down to his knees in front of his webcam and says in a quiet, tiny voice, “the plug has been inside me all day, wanted to show you how much I’ve been aching to get fucked.” 

Changmin types a _c’mon baby_ _show us ur pretty hole_ and Yunho reads it, giving a small appreciative giggle and says “Don’t be so impatient! I haven't even shown you guys my new toy yet! I’ll go get it right now, wait for me!” Yunho gets up to retrieve whatever toy he has planned. A ruse. To wait for more donations to come in. 

By now, Changmin’s cock is hard, curving against his stomach. He palms it lazily, waiting for Yunho to return. 

Yunho’s face appears on the webcam again, his plush bottom lip is caught between his teeth, chewing intently as he reads the comments. “So many people are here tonight! Thank you!” Yunho’s toy is still hidden from view, probably clutched in his hand off camera.

God, Changmin thinks, how does he maintain so much innocence when he fucks himself open on the internet for perverted strangers? Regardless, Changmin is still lazily stroking himself as Yunho reveals his toy. 

A pink glass dildo, with a heart shaped handle. Changmin lets out a large appreciative moan at that. It’s wide enough that Yunho needs even more prep, even with the plug. Comments flood in, the donations going higher and higher. 

_ fuck baby.  _

_ cant wait to see ur pretty hole being stretched open _

_ put it in your mouth.  _

“I got this as a set with my plug! Glad you guys like it!” Yunho says, all innocence and cheerily. His voice drops back down to a whisper, “You want me to suck it?” 

Yunho slowly brings the glass dildo to his mouth, giving small kitten licks to the head, before swallowing it whole. The small, muffled moan that Yunho lets out goes straight to Changmin’s cock. Yunho’s lips stretches beautifully around the large dildo, his beauty mark showing more obviously, making everything more erotic. 

Changmin’s hand is moving in earnest now, along with Yunho who’s bobbing his head on the glass dildo. He’s vaguely aware of the gagging noises that Yunho makes when he pushes the dildo past his gag reflex, ignores it as he watches tears form in Yunho’s pretty almond eyes. Yunho is grinding on thin air, his hard cock tenting the skirt, not allowing him any relief. 

_ such a good slut _ , Changmin types one handed. Yunho reads it and moans at the praise, his chin and mouth are dripping with spit.

Changmin imagines that it was him that is currently fucking into Yunho’s mouth, not some piece of glass. 

Yunho pulls off, moves himself so that he’s on his back, his plugged hole exposed and skirt falling around him. His face is still visible, slack with pleasure as he eases the plug out. The clear plug shows everything as he lets out a small moan. Yunho whines at the sudden emptiness, his already stretched hole clenching around nothing. 

Changmin types in another  _ be patient baby  _ as Yunho grabs his lube from somewhere off camera, dribbling it all over his fingers and more over his hole. Of course it’s strawberry flavoured. Yunho shoves two fingers in, and the hitched moan that came from his mouth was enough to send Changmin over the edge. Not yet, not until he sees Yunho cum all over his skirt. 

Yunho’s mouth is parted in ecstasy, red and swollen and bitten and glossy, accentuating how much of a fucked out mess he was already. Changmin tells when Yunho finds his own prostate, a loud high pitched whine. 

_ add another finger _

Yunho eases another finger into his hole, pushing past the tight ring of muscle, keening in pleasure.

Before long, Yunho has even more tears streaming down his face, moans getting more and more desperate. His eyes glazed over from the tears. “Can I please use the dildo, please!” 

_ fuck yourself on the wand  _ Changmin sends in the chat. He knows Yunho reads it when he slowly, gently pushes the head of the dildo into him. The clearness of the dildo shows everything, how Yunho’s pretty pink hole stretches abused around the thick girth. 

The hitched wet moan of pure pleasure that came from Yunho’s mouth was one of the most beautiful things Changmin has ever heard, he had paid to attend world class orchestra performances but none of them could ever compare to Yunho. 

Yunho’s head is thrown back when the dildo is fully sheathed in him, wet, desperate nosies spilling from his lips. 

Fire coils in Changmin’s belly, his orgasm threatening to hit him as he continued fucking into his fist, occassionally thumbing his slit.

Yunho’s cock was actively leaking, Changmin’s eyes were trained on Yunho’s hole, mesmerised by how Yunho’s hole could swallow the dildo so greedily. 

“I’m gonna cum soon, can I cum? Please I’ve been such a good boy,” Yunho sobs, still fucking the dildo. He’s avoiding his cock, knowing that his viewers somehow didn’t like when he touched himself. It's either Yunho cums untouched, or doesn’t at all. Changmin appreciates it, loves it when Yunho begs.

_ cum for me baby boy _

_ u can cum _

_ such a filthy whore, begging like that  _

Changmin sends a  _ no. continue.  _ It's nice to know that Yunho gets off on his commands, ignoring the thousands in his comments and sections. 

Yunho lets out a choked off moan and continues. More tears gather at his eyes, streaming down his face, lips bitten red and swollen, the very definition of sin. 

Changmin fucks into the circle of his fist, warmth pooling in his belly. He types a simple  _ cum for me bby  _

When the toy hits Yunho’s prostate again, he cums with a breathless “Please!”, his lips parting so sweetly over the word. His head is thrown back as waves of pleasure from his orgasm hits him, his cum ruining his skirt. 

Changmin cums with a long drawn out moan as he watches Yunho reach his peak, spills all over his abs. His head buzzes with quiet satisfaction; finally able to release some of his pent up frustration. 

Yunho is still heaving, breathes coming out in short puffs as he comes down from his orgasm. He turns towards his webcam and says, “Hope you enjoyed today’s show as much as I did. See you next week!” He beams, still a little breathless. Absolutely fucked out. 

Donations are still coming in large bursts, Yunho sees this and gives one more last appreciative smile and turns the stream off. 

Changmin cleans himself with the tissues from his nightstand, before going to the donation link in Yunho’s bio. 

$5000 and  _ a you did amazing today angel _ , straight into Yunho’s donation link. 

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine. this is purely self indulgent, i just could not get camboy yunho out of my head. i might continue this so lmk if u wanna see a continuation of this! comments and kudos are much appreciated!!! luv xx cherry <3


End file.
